


Dark Sword

by Elenyafinwe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Issues, First Age, Gen, Homesickness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, much more hurt than I intended first oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Maeglin is outraged that his father Eol prefers to devote himself to his blacksmith's work rather than his son. Aredhel hopes to comfort Maeglin with stories from Valinor to help him overcome this.
Relationships: Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien), Eöl & Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dark Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [do NOT bother papa eol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694360) by vik. 



It was this thing with Maeglin. He loved his father, and yet he also loved his mother.

Aredhel could see the conflict in his face as he stood before her, his hands pressed to his sides. He was still young, not thirty summers old. A child who rebelled against his parents and at the same time vied for their favour.

She had no doubt that her husband loved their son. In his own way, at least. And that was the problem. Eol hated it when she talked about her family; he had even forbidden her to do so. Instead, he told his son about the greatness of the Sindar and the power of King Thingol. Maeglin might have Noldorin roots, but Eol denied them. He did not want his son to be associated with the kinslayers.

What Aredhel felt in this matter had not mattered. Her pain was meaningless to Eol. These days she often wondered what was left of her love for Eol.

Then she looked into her son's face and she knew again.

"Father has nothing else in mind but his forge again," Maeglin snorted.

His childlike indignation would be almost cute, but it wouldn't show through so much of his father's darkness. Still, Aredhel smiled and put a hand on his head.

"We'll just have more time for our stories," she said softly. "You love to hear about how I used to go on wild hunts with Celegorm and Curufin in Valinor.

"Yes, but..." Maeglin stared at his shoe tips. "You know what Father says…"

"That he does not want to be disturbed in his work," Aredhel replied confidently. She bent down to Maeglin and gave him a nudge on the nose. "You know what he told you. What happened the last time he was disturbed in his work."

"That he got angry and that anger is now in Anguirel." Maeglin cringed when he was reminded of that.

Aredhel could not blame him. This weapon was malicious, nobody could deny it. Eol did not seem to mind, on the contrary, he even seemed to boast about it. He had scared Maeglin to death when he first showed him Anguirel. His methods of education were not always the most conventional... Aredhel had been angry for weeks at what he had done to Maeglin.

"Your father will have time for you later, I promise," said Aredhel, trying to radiate an optimism she did not feel. "Now we have time for us. Isn't that nice too?"

Maeglin pressed her lips together. But then he smiled narrowly.

"And not a word to your father, okay?" Aredhel smiled slyly.

Maeglin replied the same. In the end, the allure of the forbidden lured him again and again.

"Go on then, you little rascal." Aredhel hoped that the stories of her family and friends would soothe her own longing for home. But she hadn't believed that for a long time.


End file.
